


千娇百美

by shigudie



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigudie/pseuds/shigudie
Summary: ABO，摄影师alpha×模特omega不打预警，预警即剧透非常完蛋且糟糕，注意背后





	千娇百美

千娇百美

“现在可以开始吗？”

戴着黑色圆框眼镜的摄影师手持相机，询问坐在床边的模特，幽深镜头与一双沉静的眼睛一同注视着他。

模特是出来做兼职的大学生。刚从象牙塔里出怕来的学生眉眼干净，奇妙的少年感与学院派气质在镜头里添了一层朦胧的成熟感。要他纯情，他可以歪着头，一水的纯真便自然流出；要他成熟，白T恤的领口宽大，每一寸被布料遮住的肌肤都在暗处勾人。

年轻的omega像一张白纸，太容易沾上别人的颜色。

“可以了。先从哪开始拍？”模特站起来绕着屋子转了两圈，手脚修长，摸摸碰碰木质躺椅和柜子，小动作很多，指尖跳动着独属于年轻人的活力与俏皮。

摄影师拖着相机跟着模特的脚步转了转，又透过镜头看了看光线效果，把眼角的头发往后拨了一拨，示意窗台：“这儿吧。”

窗户向外打开，暖意十足的南风灌进来，薄纱窗帘飘动，若有若无的葡萄味随着春风散进整个房间。模特突然想起来什么，摸了摸后颈：“哎呀，刚洗完澡，忘贴屏蔽贴了。”他抱歉地笑道：“我去贴一下？在包里。”

镜头已经悄无声息地对准了坐在窗台上的男孩：“没事。来，把右腿放上去。”摄影师的嗓音动听低沉，每一个字与气音都自带引诱与蛊惑，让人情不自禁地失去思考能力，不自主地跟随他的索引。

模特偏了偏头，本能地想问“为什么要这样做”，而身体已经先一步服从，乖顺地抬起腿。

黑色短裤本就堪堪遮住半个大腿，这样一来布料叠起、顺着大腿一直滑到根部，露出一大片内侧肌肤。从未见日光的皮肤一片毫无遮拦的雪白，再往下看去只能看见碍事的短裤边，更多的旖旎春光藏在阴影里。

他有些不安，抓住滑到底端的裤边向上提，企图遮住猛然裸露在空气中的肌肤，而手腕被摄影师扣住了。

男人骨节分明的手指完全圈住他的手腕向下拉动，将他无措的手放在脚踝上，手背慢悠悠划过紧绷的小腿肌肉。那一小片皮肤有些发烫，模特不受控地整个人一抖。

“不要紧张……好，就这样，动作自然一点，你的姿势要让自己感到舒适。”摄影师温柔地注视着他，牵着他的手腕的动作过于轻柔、如同爱惜地摆弄洋娃娃，镜头与眼睛里都充满了艺术层面上的对美的欣赏，可手背与小腿相贴的温度又偏偏暧昧。

模特还是第一次做这样的兼职，镜头感很不好，神色懵懂地看向镜头时像只无害的小动物，特别是头发还湿漉漉的，一绺绺贴在脑门上。但他骨相极正，笨拙感在镜头里化作了活脱脱的自然，框中捕捉到的画面里，夏日清凉感与自纯情而生的本能欲望共存，形成奇妙的化学反应，迸发出强大的张力。

快门声响起，画面被完整地保留下来。

这件作品令摄影师非常满意，他勾起嘴角：“做得非常好。”

模特眨了眨眼，又露出了该死的那副神情。美而不自知的别样风情——属于未经世事的一张美丽白纸的清纯。散发着细细密密诱人的味道勾人来染上色彩，让含苞的处子花骨朵纵情绽放。或许他本无意，而禁果之所以是禁果，是因为美本身即他的罪名。

拍第二个姿势时，模特面对摄影师让他抱膝的要求，是有些不情愿的。摄影师放下相机，用欣赏一件瓷器、一块宝石的眼神注视着他，带有艺术家特有的沉郁与怜惜：“不喜欢这样的话，可以先拍另一套，到最后再拍这个。”

“不是不喜欢……”模特从窗台上下来，有一下没一下地抓着窗帘，看着地板，困惑地摇摇头，“我好像有点不舒服，感觉怪怪的。”

摄影师把相机搁在窗台上，顺手关上窗户，手心贴上模特微烫的额头，摸到一手薄汗。

见他晕乎乎的没有反应，男人的指尖向下划过发烫的脸颊，绕到通红的耳垂后，轻轻擦过后颈腺体的周围。越来越感觉身体不对劲的小模特被突如其来的身体接触弄得一激灵，浑身过电一样猛然往旁边一躲，喉咙滚出一声细不可闻的呜咽。

他的模特在拍摄过程中，毫无征兆地发情了。

本来若有若无的葡萄味在封闭房间里骤然浓烈起来。年轻的omega濒临发情边缘，从头发梢到脚尖都一阵一阵潮水般的酥麻感。双腿几乎站立不住，他咬着牙强撑着最后的理智：“请你出去，不好意思不能再拍了……唔！”

男人低下头，亲了一口他脆弱敏感的腺体。被他压在墙上的模特呼吸顿时急促起来，因为这一个干燥轻浅的吻，后穴几乎瞬间完全湿润了。

他的手无力地抵住摄影师的胸口试图让他离远一点，但力气过于绵薄，反而显出欲拒还迎之态。男人的腿卡在他两膝之间，口唇距离极近，凌乱的喘息与沉静的呼吸混在一起。

男人摸了摸他通红的眼角，力道很轻但富有压迫感地掰过他的脸，逼着他闪躲的眼神直视自己：“原来你已经被标记了。”

omega一愣，不由地屏住呼吸。他自己都没有反应过来，包裹住自己的除了浓厚的酸甜葡萄味，还混入了缕缕木质香。

摄影师收起原先那副欣赏一件洁白无瑕的艺术品的神情，语气嘲笑讥讽：

“你不是个大学生吗，怎么已经有alpha了呢？”手顺着后背游弋向下，隔着布料揉搓着过分柔软的臀肉，察觉到人明显的抗拒与僵硬后“啧”了一声，猛地拍了一下他的屁股，“已经被开了苞操熟了，就不要装出一副贞洁样子了。”

男人的英俊是相当惹眼的，眉眼自带疏离感与浓烈的锋利，生得漂亮的薄唇上下一碰吐出刻薄话，宛如伊甸园的毒蛇窸窸窣窣吐出信子，一口口蚕食禁果。模特绝望地闭上眼睛，厌恶自己诚实的身体反应——前端因为臀瓣的疼痛与言语刺激反而更兴奋了，顶起已经洇湿一小块的黑色短裤，摩擦着布料而更加难受，急需抒解。

他深呼吸一口气，做最后的抵抗：“没错，我已经被标记了，求你出去一下，让我给他打个电话……”

两根手指顶着后面湿得一塌糊涂的布料，浅浅地戳进柔软潮湿的小穴。omega猝不及防被打断说话，仰起头惊叫一声，旋即又咬紧下唇不让自己发出半点声音。

“那你倒不如看看我和你那个心心念念的alpha，谁干你干得爽。”

男人隔着一层布摁揉玩弄他的穴口，处处撩起火苗又处处浅尝辄止。隔靴搔痒的感觉格外难过，模特下唇被咬得发白，面色潮红，正式进入了发情期，彻彻底底被卷进了欲望漩涡。

占主导地位的男人冷眼看他在欲海中浮浮沉沉拼命维持理智的样子，亲了一口他嘴角的痣，姿态高高在上，干燥的吻是一种怜悯的施舍，是打发小孩子的糖果。紧接着男人撕下自己后颈的屏蔽贴，纯粹强大的alpha信息素瞬间奔涌出来，熟悉的木质香占据可怜兮兮的omega呼吸的每一寸空气，差点把后者逼疯。

“……子棋，放过我，不、不玩了。”模特缴械投了降，湿漉漉的眼睛中流露出哀求与急躁。

侵犯后穴的手停了下来。“怎么，现在就不玩了？蔡程昱，我看你演得挺入戏啊，说停就停？”鲜少被男朋友直呼大名的蔡程昱心底一怵，又抵不住自家alpha致命的诱惑，蹭上去索吻：“不想玩了，我难受……”

龚子棋偏过头给了他一个不算温柔的吻。接吻时间不长，两人只交换了唾液与彼此的味道，而处于发情期的蔡程昱尝到一点甜头更不满足，口干舌燥地还想渴求更多。

被龚子棋有力的双臂托起臀部时，蔡程昱心领神会地将双腿缠上他的腰身，攀住肌肉线条完美的坚实后背。龚子棋先前处处点火不管灭，导致他现在整个人从里到外被欲火烧了个透，无意识地散发求欢的信号，急需一场酣畅淋漓来送他上极乐之巅。一刻都等不了，一秒也等不了。

然而龚子棋抱着他把他放到床上，顺着蔡程昱还湿着的头发丝向后摸了摸，转身到窗台上拿来被遗忘的相机，丢在旁边柔软的被子上。

“带过来不用有点可惜。”话说得没头没尾，丢到一边也不管了，蔡程昱愣了一下还没来得及听懂是什么意思。龚子棋俯身与蔡程昱接吻，将人压进床铺里，蔡程昱抬手摘下他的眼镜。绵长的湿吻似一场战争，争相从对方唇齿间吐息中撷取更多的味道，在彼此身上的每一寸都打上自己的烙印。

这个吻太折磨人，像以前的所有结局一样，蔡程昱败下阵来，双唇红肿微张，嘴边挂着一缕银丝，眼角通红湿润。他更情动了，短裤黏在身上特别难受，早已一片泥泞湿滑的后穴又分泌出一点蜜液。

蔡程昱微微摆动臀部，难耐地蹭了蹭床单，掀手脱了自己皱巴巴的白T恤，凑上去急急忙忙地解龚子棋黑衬衫的扣子。他指尖颤抖又用不上力，同时被龚子棋不断捻动挑弄乳头、摸遍敏感的腰侧，快感一波一波地涌上脑袋，他缓缓化成一滩春水，实在难以集中注意力。

好不容易把衬衫扣子都解开了，露出堪称完美造物的腹肌与他特别喜欢的翅膀纹身。这个翅膀特别招蔡程昱喜欢，上手摸是必须的，逐渐发展到每次都主动舔一舔亲一亲，搞得龚子棋有些吃自己纹身的醋。

蔡程昱用牙齿拉开他的裤链，嘴唇隔着内裤碰到了那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，扑面而来的alpha气息淹没了他一切神智。他夹紧双腿，同时试图让兴奋得开始无规律翕动的穴口听话，继续咬住内裤边扯下半截，红热硬挺的粗长阴茎跳出来打在脸颊上。蔡程昱顺着微微突起的青筋舔了舔，粉红色的舌尖在冠状沟处绕了一圈停下，尝了一嘴不算好吃但他很喜欢的龚子棋的味道。

他喜欢他的一切，灵魂与肉体他都要拥抱并共沉沦，爱他身体的每一处，当然喜欢他形状漂亮又能干的性器。每一次都像第一次，他惊慌疑虑——alpha的都这么大的么，怎么可能进得去，自己会不会被弄坏——每次都是，过一会后他就明白了他们的身体契合度之高。野兽蛰伏在密林中，他心甘情愿做猎物被捕获。

龚子棋拍拍蔡程昱的后脑勺，把他放平在床上，胡乱拿了个枕头来垫在他腰下，揉了揉两瓣浑圆的臀肉，示意他抬高屁股。

褪下湿得能拧出水来的黑色短裤，蔡程昱下面没有穿内裤，深红色的穴口一片水光晶莹，阴茎挺翘着，渴望得到爱抚。龚子棋的手指在会阴处打转摁压，就是迟迟不碰下面可怜巴巴一张一合的小嘴。情欲的痛苦变本加厉地摧残蔡程昱，他快疯了，眼睛通红地让龚子棋进来，不带套的那种，进来狠狠操他，沙哑的声音带着哭腔。

龚子棋硬得发疼，但故意折磨他的坏心眼一点也没少。指尖终于挪到穴口处打转，软肉迎上来细密地讨好侵犯它的手指，翕动得更加厉害，分泌出汩汩粘稠的透明液体。蔡程昱身下的感觉越发鲜明，后穴前所未有的发痒与难受，痛楚难耐让他摆动屁股摩擦龚子棋的手，努力地凭着本能讨好他，像一只讨要肉骨头的可怜小狗，耳朵都耷拉下来。

蔡程昱不会卖弄风情这档子事，完全靠着本能，与他没有镜头感同理，眉眼间流露的尽是纯情，让人恍惚间无法把他的脸和他正在做的情色之事联系到一起去。

许久也不见龚子棋的动静，蔡程昱心中又气又急，浑身泛着情欲的淡粉色，绵软无力地抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，头向后仰，小声喘气。然后他猛地放下手臂——他听到了不应该出现在这个时候的快门声。

龚子棋手持被遗忘在一边的相机，对着正处发情期热潮的omega拍下一张又一张照片。镜头下蔡程昱被一阵阵身下热潮与愈演愈烈的空虚感反复折磨，表情神态太动人。快门使滚动的喉结、紧蹙的眉、微张的干燥口唇的画面逐一定格，和他无助惊慌的眼神。

“……你疯了吗！不要拍照，给我拿来，唔啊——！”

不幸的是，一个深陷性欲泥沼的人无法起身抢走别人手中的相机，只能绝望地任由一张张情色照片被拍下来。他所能做的只是尽可能把自己蜷起来、不要被拍到更过分的地方，但龚子棋并不会顺从他的意愿。

“有相机不用，不感觉可惜了吗。”

alpha摄人心魄的信息素释放出来，诱导他打开自己的身体。龚子棋把蜷缩颤抖的蔡程昱的大腿掰开，如同剥开轻脆的壳。他把相机搁置到一边，与不安的omega十指相扣，低头含住挺立发硬的乳头啃咬吮吸，弄得人一边哀声喊痛一边无意识地挺胸，大有献身的意味。宽大有力的手掌动作略带粗暴地揉弄两胸，向下在雪白腰侧掐弄出一道道红痕。

糟透了。蔡程昱从里至外都一片凌乱不堪，同时又见龚子棋勾起嘴角、捡起一旁的相机。蔡程昱绝望地闭上眼，羞耻感烧红了脸，燎光了他所剩无几的理智与反抗之力。

蔡程昱躺在床上一副任人宰割的样子，龚子棋把想要并拢夹紧的两条长腿分开，摆成门户大开的M型，淫乱透顶的下身暴露无遗。

他已经射过一次，小腹上星点白浊液体；而阴茎很快又挺立起来，翘在一片短密的耻毛中，铃口不时渗出液体。大腿内侧肌肉紧绷又过分白净，大腿根部泛着水光，更衬出深红色穴口的水润。omega的身体已经完全做好了性爱的准备，他甚至有点脱水，活似一只濒死的鱼做最后的浮沉挣扎。

相机忠实地记录下蔡程昱红肿硬挺的乳头、布满指痕的白净腰侧，再向下是他的渴望抚摸的性器与翕动着的柔软穴口。

这太过了，太过了——龚子棋下床把相机安在一旁的三脚架上，调了调镜头方向。他摁下录制按键，终于回来撩起蔡程昱的刘海，从他光洁的额头沿着鼻梁亲吻，舔舐他鼻尖的汗珠与满脸泪水，与蔡程昱交换了一个湿咸的吻，挺身将整根埋了进去。

猛烈的满足感让两个人一时忘记如何呼吸，同时发出一声低喘。湿润温暖的甬道既热情又如处子一样紧致，穴肉紧紧缠住性器，贴得严丝合缝。一阵细密轻微的钝痛后只有饱胀感，发情期的omega的身体尽可能地打开来迎接性爱，穴口被撑开每一处褶皱，柔软的小嘴吃力地容纳对他来说还是有些超过的性器，努力学习着适应这种奇异的感觉。

龚子棋等蔡程昱适应了整根粗长性器钉在体内的感觉，揉着他的腰让他的后穴不要咬得太紧，放轻松，然后才开始抽插。

他是一个非常体贴温柔的alpha，永远不会释放alpha威压让他的omega依据本能向他臣服，也不会在任何时候粗暴对待他。蔡程昱是心甘情愿被龚子棋的致命气质吸引而堕入深渊，不是因为先天相吸的生理本能，而是因为他是龚子棋。但蔡程昱总是抱怨他太能忍了——怎么会有这种alpha，自家omega在面前发情、向他求饶也能保持理智，甚至还能硬着拍下一堆情色照片再开始真正的性爱。太理智了，怎么做到的。

龚子棋衔住蔡程昱的喉结警告他不要走神，开始大开大合地操干。他轻车熟路地寻觅到敏感点，每一次都精准碾过带来过电快感，水声与肉体碰撞声交杂融合，几浅一深的抽插很会讨人欢心，囊袋次次拍打在红肿的穴口边。

蔡程昱缠在龚子棋腰上的双腿逐渐使不上力，脚后跟抵着后背，脚趾因极度的满足而无律地蜷缩舒展。他爽得要命，清晰地感觉到穴肉随着性器拔出而外翻又很快被顶进去，敏感的内壁分泌更多液体以便欢爱，咕叽咕叽的水声让他从耳垂臊到脖子，快感带来的泪水不知何时又流了满面。

没碰前面，蔡程昱被操射了。处于不应期的人有点难受，想缩起来，但发情期的热潮还没过去——还没有成结标记，折磨就不算完。

高潮后的甬道更加湿热紧实，像是无数小嘴吸吮龚子棋的阴茎。龚子棋放慢速度，往记忆中的那个地方继续深入，察觉到蔡程昱闷哼了一声后笑起来，咬住他后颈腺体的同时破开生殖腔入口处的那道细缝。

锐痛与被打开新的地方的恐慌感席卷了他，蔡程昱整个人都是香甜的葡萄味，哭泣声破在空中，像一根断了的弦、扬出漂亮脆弱的弧线。

龚子棋也没好受到哪去——蔡程昱高热紧致的生殖腔内里是他的极乐天堂也是他的深渊。龟头被更舒服湿热的软肉包裹着，几乎要被唤醒最原始的兽性与欲望、不管不顾地野蛮操干。他强压下一切肮脏龌龊的念头，只是俯身与蔡程昱接吻，下身以前所未有的速度与力道操进生殖腔，两处交合，水乳交融。

身下人突然咬了一下他舌尖，嗓子眼里逼出一声细小呜咽。他的两瓣臀肉无故夹紧阴茎又无力地松开，柔软的腔内猛然剧烈一张一合，高频无律，几乎是同时流出汩汩温暖水流，直冲他的龟头和茎身。

“流这么多水？”

他一边浑身颤抖一边潮吹了，攀上真正的高潮巅峰，小穴深处的花心爽得直流水。龚子棋咬破他的腺体，给葡萄打上木质香的烙印，射进生殖腔深处。

性器顶端在他的体内成结，整个儿被填满的感觉给蔡程昱一种要怀上龚子棋的孩子的错觉。他们总是心灵相通，龚子棋拉住他的手让他摸自己吃得很饱的穴口，又让他把手放在自己平坦的腹部。“蔡蔡，你会怀孕吗？”

“你看，有个新生命在你肚子里开始孕育了，感受到了吗，来摸摸看，就在这。”

性器顶端与生殖腔交缠而成的结还没消下去，蔡程昱一时间真的觉得肚子里有个新生命，自己怀上了他的孩子——他们俩的孩子。惊慌无措背后竟有一丝丝的期待，他被龚子棋抱着亲亲摸摸了一会，意识逐渐模糊，昏睡过去。

一觉睡醒已是第二天早晨，凌乱不堪的下身已经被收拾干净，只是身上的木质香味更重了，让人安心。

蔡程昱抬起头，看到正对着自己的这面白墙上垂了四五根绳，上面挂满了照片。走进了看，他突然满脸通红。

满墙都是自己。除去一开始坐在窗台上的三四张，剩下的都是发红的眼角、湿漉漉的眼睛、红肿的乳头、遍布指痕的身体，甚至还有流着水颜色漂亮的小穴、挺立的阴茎被自己的一只手不得章法的揉弄。另外的十多张像是从视频里截出来的——他突然想起那个三脚架——自己被泪水盈满的眼睛，涣散的眼神，缠在男人腰上的双腿，两人胯部严丝合缝的相贴，张张像个被玩坏了的破布娃娃。满墙的照片都告诉蔡程昱，自己在镜头前是多么不堪多么浪荡堕落。

昨晚的他在镜头前，被插入高潮了。并且这个录像，肯定还留在龚子棋手里。


End file.
